


Things We Were Never Supposed to Have

by round_robin



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Courting Jewelry, Cuddling & Snuggling, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, Kaer Morhen's Fanon Hot Springs (The Witcher), Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega/Omega, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Polyamory, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Scenting, Soft Witchers, Wolf Pack, Worldbuilding, courting, dumb alphas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26572447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/round_robin/pseuds/round_robin
Summary: The first time Lambert encountered the softness of home on The Path—in the form of yellow-green eyes roving over him like the most delicious meal, a voice like honey pouring across his skin—he tried to run from it. Cat Witchers were crazy, this one, this fucking Aiden, doubly so. “Get lost,” Lambert growled when the bastard followed him for days. Never crowding, but always on the same road.Lambert didn't need that fucker around, he had more than enough Alpha at home...
Relationships: Aiden/Jaskier | Dandelion, Aiden/Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert, Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher), Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Lambert, Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion, Eskel/Lambert (The Witcher), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Lambert, Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert
Comments: 171
Kudos: 655





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the unexpected sequel to [The Perfect Alpha](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26350330). I love Jaskier/Lambert, and having Geralt and Eskel go to pieces over Omega Jaskier and Lambert was so good. I thought "why not have Alpha Aiden lost his shit over Lambert too..."
> 
> Don't let the chapter count fool you, there is no plot here. Probably a lot of world building though. And don't let the title fool you either, it sounds a little dire, but I promise, it's supposed to be more in line with the glass half empty way Lambert looks at life. But there is no bad here, promise. Please enjoy :)

Lambert lived a life of contradiction. Omega: soft, vulnerable, protected, cared for. Witcher: tough as nails monster slayer, freak, unworthy of love. His status meant nothing outside of winter, outside the walls of his home, where the people of the world looked at him and scratched their heads. “You're big for an Omega...” or idiot Alphas tried to make a pass at him before getting a broken nose for their troubles. Only in the calm of winter and the blazing passion of his heat did he get that soft treatment, Geralt and Eskel, his two Alphas, doting over him for days while their Omega—Jaskier—curled in his arms. And now that he was experiencing full heats, without the dulling of the Quell potion, it was so much sweeter, so deep and satisfying.

Omega Witchers were supposed to be the foundation of the pack, the glue that held everyone together. Lambert never thought that would be his role in life, yet here he was, enjoying every second of it.

The first time he encountered that softness on The Path—in the form of yellow-green eyes roving over him like the most delicious meal, a voice like honey pouring across his skin—he tried to run from it. Cat Witchers were crazy, this one, this fucking Aiden, doubly so. “Get lost,” Lambert growled when the bastard followed him for days. Never crowding, but always on the same road.

“Oh, you're headed east? So am I, what a coincidence...”

It took a few weeks of seeing those eerie, beautiful eyes around every corner for Lambert to figure it out. He left a town and stopped at a river to bathe, looking around to make sure his unwanted suitor wasn't there. And he wasn't. _Good_ , Lambert thought as he stripped and waded in, washing himself before doing a bit of laundry. _Didn't need that fucker around anyways, stupid Cats, I've got enough Alpha at home_...

Lambert did have enough Alpha, more than enough, Geralt and Eskel were a handful when they weren't sodden with rut, begging for any scrap of his or Jaskier's attention. They pushed and shoved and played like little boys all the rest of the winter, dragging Lambert in with them before they all ended up tangled together in bed, Jaskier frowning at new bruises from their rough housing. And yes, he missed them during the year, sometimes, he even wished he let them mark him like Jaskier wanted.

“We're a pack,” Jaskier whispered into his hair. “It's what you always say. Pack bonding isn't just a Witcher thing, humans do it too sometimes. I'd love to bond with you all.”

“Hmm,” Lambert hummed. He let his hands travel down, squeezing Jaskier's ass and running a finger around his rim. “I'd love to be _in_ you.” It was a distraction, always a distraction. Lambert wasn't ready for that yet... yet he couldn't put his finger on why. They were already a pack, mating bites or not, why did anything have to change? To show the world they were together? Well, the world could fuck right off.

All the same, he couldn't say the Cat—Aiden—was totally unappealing. The eyes were just the beginning of it, followed by the attractive scar cutting through his brow, full, kissable lips that reminded Lambert of Jaskier. All the weeks they'd walked the same roads, they were close enough to catch each other's scents, and Lambert wouldn't lie, he definitely took more than a few deep breaths. With his dirty shirt in his hands, he did just that, tipping his head back and inhaling. If he couldn't smell the Cat, that meant the bastard finally gave up...

A wall of cool wind over a grassy mountain side slammed across Lambert's face and he swayed a little in the water. “Fuck.” He didn't _want_ to open his mouth and let the thick scent roll across his tongue, it just happened. Aiden was definitely somewhere nearby, and he smelled like he was about to rut.

Eskel's woodsy musk, Geralt like fresh snow, Lambert tried to cling to the memories of these scents as his body pulled him towards the bank. He shouldn't want another Alpha, he had two at home, waiting for winter to ravage him and Jaskier, their Omegas, he belonged to a pack, he didn't need—

Still dripping, clothes half on, Lambert ran towards the scent. He had the good sense to grab his bags, one with extra trail rations he picked up a few days ago. If the Alpha was in rut, he'd need support. Wait. Why was Lambert going _towards_ him? He'd spent the last weeks trying to get away from this Aiden guy, he shouldn't be bringing him rations.

He broke through a dense row of bushes into a clearing. “Fuck, no...” a voice moaned. Lambert's eyes snapped over to the Alpha, mostly naked, only his shirt still clinging to sweaty skin, laid out on his bed roll with one arm chained to a tree. What the fuck? Dark hair slick with sweat stuck to his forehead as he closed his eyes, swallowing heavily. “I thought you were farther away.”

“The fuck?” Lambert walked close. He didn't want to... but he did, he really did. Wanted to get close enough to smell the Alpha, let the scent bathe his tongue. “You followed me! Been seeing your stupid face for weeks!”

He shook his head, fingers clenching in the dirt, hips humping the air. “No way, you've been on my usual route.” He flapped an arm around, indicating the whole clearing. “This is the School of the Cat caravan route, one of our rut spots. I've been walking this way for weeks and you fucking followed me.”

Lambert knew his usual hunting grounds sometimes crossed the caravan. He tried to stay off their track, and the few times they got close, he hid in the trees until they passed. He was usually so careful, he didn't know why he hadn't noticed how close he was this year. Shaking a little, Lambert rubbed a hand through wet hair. “Shit, I didn't know, I thought you were following me because I'm an Omega.” He wasn't trying to brag, it happened a lot.

Aiden shook his head. “Oh I was definitely following you. After we first bumped into each other...” His cheeks flushed, with his rut or embarrassment, Lambert couldn't tell. “You were _also_ going the same way I was. I thought I might lose you before this shit started.” His muscles tensed, tugging at the chain at his wrist. It went around the back of the tree before disappearing into the ground, probably wrapped around some of the roots. Not even the strongest rutting Witcher could hope to escape.

“This is what you do for your ruts? Chain yourselves to a tree?”

Aiden shrugged. “If we go into rut near the caravan, we set everyone else off. Too much of a risk.” He swallowed thickly and Lambert couldn't help but watch his throat bob with the movement, slick making it's way down his taint. “Fuck, you need to go, before I set you off too. Then we're both fucked.”

Lambert shook his head. “Not possible, School of the Wolf, we only go in winter. I just had my heat. You're Aiden, right?” Lambert should go, leave the poor bastard to his rut, maybe give him a spare water skin just in case. The chain looked strong enough to hold him, and he seemed to have things well in hand. Except, you know, how he was looking at Lambert like he was a drink of water and the Cat just emerged from the Zerrikanian desert.

“Yeah, Aiden. Sorry how we met.” His cheeks went red again. “When I saw you in that tavern... fuck, that's when I knew my rut was about to hit.” He slapped a hand over his face, embarrassed by the stupid run in they had a few weeks ago where Aiden's jaw dropped open as soon as he saw Lambert.

Lambert was sat in the darkest corner he could find, going about his normal post-hunt routine of having a drink (whatever he could afford) and looking around for someone who might want to play a few rounds of Gwent. People hated Witchers, but they liked Gwent more. The hair on the back of his neck stood up and he looked around, spotting the unfamiliar Witcher. “What the fuck do you want?” he growled.

“I'm Aiden,” Aiden said, still staring. “Buy you a drink?”

The prickles on the back of Lambert's neck did not go away, and neither did Aiden. Finally, he lifted his mug and huffed. “Already got one.”

“Yeah, alright. At least tell me your name?”

Much to his own surprise, he did. “Lambert.”

“Right. Good. Thanks.” Aiden turned and went to the opposite side of the tavern, sitting in an equally dark corner. But Lambert felt those yellow-green eyes on him for the rest of the night, until it was finally too much and he stormed off in a huff. And they'd been following each other ever since, or... something like that.

It didn't matter, now he knew why he was attracted to the Cat (pre-rut was a hell of a thing, he'd learned since he stopped taking Quell) and now Lambert was here, slick pooling in his small clothes, Aiden fucking chained to a tree. He licked his suddenly dry lips. “How are you going to get out of that? Where's the key?” He couldn't leave a helpless Alpha at the mercy of the elements, even if he'd done this before. What if Aiden lost his key? The tree wouldn't let go of that chain, and Lambert had seen Cats do crazy shit, biting through his own hand to escape didn't seem too far out of the question.

Aiden nodded towards the trunk of the tree. “The key's in the knothole up there.” He squeezed his eyes shut, lips parting just enough to scent Lambert's slick on the air. “You need to go, or we'll both be in trouble.”

“Yeah, I really should.”

Lambert didn't go. He stepped closer, hands moving on their own to strip his hastily pulled on clothes. This was insane, he didn't know Aiden, had spent the last weeks actively growling at the mere sight of him, and yet there was something about him... his scent wasn't just _Alpha_ , he smelled like he already belonged to Lambert, like another Alpha he forgot he had. And fuck, he couldn't ignore the scent of his pack. Dropping to his knees, he let Aiden's free hand stroke over his hip, spreading his legs and moaning at the slick welling. It wasn't like a full heat, but an Omega's body definitely reacted to rut, getting him ready to satisfy the Alpha he found himself near.

“Are you sure?” Aiden asked. “I'm going to get stupid in about a minute and then I won't _let_ you leave.” The lustful eyes roving over Lambert went wide for a second, a jolt of actual fear spiking through the cool mountain grass smell. Aiden didn't want to hold him against his will, which was a good sign as far as Alphas went.

“I think...” Lambert's fingers shook as he trailed them down Aiden's chest, heated skin making him drip, actually drip onto the ground. “I think I'm alright with that. You smell... you smell good.”

“And you smell fucking perfect.” With a soft growl, Aiden's free hand wrapped around the back of his neck, pulling him into a deep kiss while his cock thrust against Lambert's stomach, spreading a trail of precome.

Without a heat to sync with and prolong the experience, rut lasted about twelve hours. Lambert climbed on top, cock sliding into his hole the same way Geralt's or Eskel's did, like it belonged there. “Fuck!” He grabbed Aiden's shoulders and arched his back, growling when the Cat started a pounding pace. “I'm a Wolf,” Lambert snarled. “I can take it.” Fingers bit into him and Aiden's hips snapped faster, settling into an almost bruising pace. The deep itch inside Lambert, the one that was only scratched in winter with thick Alpha Witcher cock destroying his hole, was definitely getting scratched right now.

Despite the short chain, Aiden was very mobile. He managed to roll Lambert onto his stomach for round two, pushing in from behind and fucking into him nice and deep. They didn't exchange many words for the first few hours, not until the bright flares of rut cooled and Aiden's mind came back to him. They lay side by side on his bedroll, their skin touching as much as possible, scents mingling. Aiden licked along his throat and Lambert purred.

“School of the Wolf?” Aiden's voice was wrecked and he let Lambert roll away to retrieve a water skin, nibbling possessively when he came back in range, his unchained hand settling on a pert butt cheek, finger trailing down his cleft to feel their mixed seed and slick. “Doesn't that mean you have a pack? Are you going to go home and they'll smell me and want to kill me?”

Lambert rolled his eyes. “I wouldn't worry about my Alphas, it's the bard you have to watch out for.”

A little hazy from his rut, it took a second for Aiden to connect the dots. “That stupid song? You're fucking the bard who wrote it? Why doesn't that surprise me.” He leaned in to breathe in the sweat thick at Lambert's neck and his rut flared again. Teeth bit down—not to mark or claim, just to nip playfully—and Lambert spread his legs. Aiden's seed gushed out of him with every thrust and fuck, he loved it. It was exactly like winter, though instead of a warm fire in the hearth, the sun shined through the trees, keeping them pleasantly warm in the cool forest. Lambert never thought he'd want to feel this open, this vulnerable out in the world where someone could see him, but Aiden made him feel safe. He didn't know why.

They both knew when Lambert clamped down on the last knot of Aiden's rut. The sun had set hours ago, the sky dark, dawn still a few hours off. The sweat on their skin started to chill them in the cold night and Aiden wrapped his arms around Lambert as they were tied together for another twenty minutes or so. “Thank you.” He rubbed his nose across the sweaty skin at the back of Lambert's neck, licking the taste of both of them off his skin. “You didn't have to help. It was good of you.”

“No problem. I've, uh... never been through a rut outside of winter. It was an experience.” The fresh breeze keeping them cool, the shade of the trees, the surprisingly lovely birds singing around them, it was damn near magical. Sharing heat with his pack had a magic of its own—Jaskier's lips hot against his, soft little moans as Geralt and Eskel thrust into them both, leaving Lambert to hold their trembling bard—but with so many limbs, sometimes it was hard to tell who was where. With Aiden, it was just them, their eyes locked together, identifiable lips sliding down his throat. When Lambert closed his eyes, he knew who would be there when he opened them again.

No, wait, what was he doing? This was fucking stupid—they'd fucked for twelve hours after spending the better part of a month following each other around—that wasn't special, it was biology, stupid animal brains the mutations couldn't fully wipe out. He needed to sleep, then he'd wake up in the morning, thank Aiden for a nice time, and get back to his route. He wasn't some virgin Omega, he would not fall in love with an Alpha he just met, out of the question. Lambert closed his eyes and tried to sleep, Aiden's arm warm around him as his knot started to go down. He'd miss the feeling of fullness, there was nothing better than falling asleep on a knot, but it was better this way. He couldn't get attached.

* * *

“I have to make it up to you,” Aiden said the next morning as they were packing up. Lambert still had to walk back to that stream, see if he left anything behind in his haste to climb onto a strange Alpha (he was never going to live that one down with Jaskier).

“You really don't.” Lambert just wanted to leave, put this behind him and find a new contract. A nice kill would put him to rights, get these thoughts of Aiden warm in front of the fires at Kaer Morhen out of his head. _Less than a day. You've known him for less than a day_ , he reminded himself. So why was he taking his sweet time packing his shit up?

“Let me, please.” Rough fingers brushed his wrist and Lambert almost pulled away... he leaned towards Aiden instead. “I don't know how it is with Wolves, but...” Aiden closed his eyes and took a breath. “I haven't had an Omega help me through a rut in a long time—decades, actually. Let me thank you properly.”

“Ugh, fine. We can find a town and you'll buy me a pint.”

Considering Lambert spent the last twelve hours watching Aiden's face contort in pleasure as they writhed together, he didn't expect the deep frown etching its way across that lovely face. “A pint? Fuck no, I mean a real thank you. Come on.”

Aiden had a horse. The poor beast lingered on the other side of the clearing while they fucked, eating grass and weeds, happy as could be. Aiden didn't offer to let Lambert ride while he walked—he at least knew not to baby him, that was a one way ticket to a broken nose—but walked along side, both their gear tucked into the saddle bags as they went.

Back at the stream where Lambert started his washing but never finished, Aiden unloaded half their stuff from his horse, then climbed back on. “Set up camp. I'll be back.”

“What? Where the fuck are you going?”

“To pay you back. Don't worry, I'll be back before sunset.” Rut completely passed now, Aiden's eyes practically glittered in the sun as he tilted his head to catch the light. Fuck, he actually knew what he was doing when his hormones weren't making him a brainless idiot... slightly unfortunate for Lambert. “See you soon.”

Lambert watched his horse retreat through the trees, back towards the main road, half their things sitting at his feet. Aiden left his bedroll and his bag of clothes with Lambert, which meant he was probably coming back. “Ugh, shit.” He scrubbed a hand over his face. “Why couldn't he just get me a pint?”

With Aiden gone, Lambert gave half a thought to leaving. He didn't need to stay and wait for the Cat, they were finished, the smell of rut attracted him, and now that was done. He really didn't have any reason to stay...

Lambert started setting up camp. He gathered some fire wood and laid out their bedrolls, then stripped off and waded into the stream to finish the laundry he started the other day. Most of his stuff was clean, but traces of Alpha still clung to his shirt. Different Alpha, not Geralt or Eskel, whose scents he'd happily carry around with him all year. This Alpha smelled like cool wind over the side of a grassy mountain, like the last hints of warm that clung to the valley at the beginning of winter. For some reason, he couldn't make himself scrub hard enough to get the smell completely out.

Aiden did return before sunset. Lambert was feeding the fire, looking deep into the flames and remembering the warm smell of Jaskier's skin. The other Omega taught him so much about himself, fit into their pack perfectly. In their quiet moments wrapped in bed together—Geralt and Eskel banished for the night so they could enjoy the nest of Lambert's bed, the one that was always waiting for him every winter, and now it waited for Jaskier too—with Jaskier's nose pushed against his neck, Lambert almost wanted to bond. But something held him back. Eskel, the woods around their keep, protecting them from the wind and cold of the surrounding mountain; Geralt the snow swirling through the air, blanketing over them all; Jaskier the warmth and sweetness of a morning meal to keep them nourished; and Lambert, the strong stones of their walls. On paper, they looked complete, but Lambert couldn't shake the feeling that something was missing.

He pulled his eyes from the fire as Aiden dismounted and took care of the horse, a sly little smile at the corner of his lips. Finally, he walked over and dropped to his knees in front of Lambert. “Sorry that took so long. Had to go to three different stalls.” He pulled a thick paper envelope out of his gambeson and presented it to him.

“Aiden...” Lambert did not whine. He absolutely did not whine the name of the Alpha he'd just barely met. But he did reach out and take the envelope, opening it carefully with totally not shaking fingers.

“It's not much,” he said as Lambert opened it. “It was just a rut. But I appreciated you being here. You helped me a lot.”

A silver ring fell out into Lambert's palm, a green stone set into the band catching the light of the fire. It was an unusual color, not deep emerald, almost a yellow-green... like Aiden's eyes. “Courting jewelry. You bought me courting jewelry.”

“Will you wear it?” Aiden leaned in closer, his lips well within kissing distance. They looked soft and warm in the light of the fire and the setting sun. But he kept his hands to himself, resting on his legs. They just shared a rut, and he looked like he was waiting for permission to touch for the very first time, when that's all they'd done for a solid half a day.

Lambert looked down at the ring, at the small jewel that somehow perfectly matched Aiden's eyes. Dark hair framed those eyes that seemed to look into Lambert's soul, and a warmth spread through his belly, it reminded him of the warmth of winter, with his Alphas and their Omega so close. “Yes,” he said. “I'll wear it.”

“Thank you,” Aiden purred. “Can I put it on you?”

“No, uh, I got it.” Lambert swallowed down his nerves as he slid the ring onto his middle finger. It was a perfect fit. “Never really had courting jewelry before...” He'd seen human Omegas with shiny baubles, maybe a necklace from a new Alpha, but he knew it was mostly a heat thing; a few of the Omegas he bedded seemed to expect something after they were done, but weren't too surprised they didn't get a gift from another Omega.

Lambert thought Witchers didn't do stuff like that, he was never courted, Geralt and Eskel were always simply _there_. But then, last winter, Jaskier came home with a delicate silver chain around one wrist. He showed it to Lambert immediately and handed him a matching—if a bit sturdier—bracelet, hooking it around his wrist. “Geralt got it for me, I insisted you needed to match.” Threading their fingers together, Jaskier pulled him in until their lips met. “I missed you this year. Wear it for our heat?”

Lambert wore the bracelet for the rest of winter before leaving it safely in his room, he'd hate to destroy it out on The Path. And here Aiden was, handing him yet more jewelry. The band was thick and solid, a man's ring, maybe even an Alpha's ring. Aiden didn't buy him Omega jewelry, he bought something specifically for him. He went to three different stalls to find it. “Thank you,” he said, suddenly remembering his manners. “You didn't have to but... yeah, thanks.”

“Most Witchers don't do courting, but School of the Cat encourages bonding. Gives us someone to go back to after a dangerous contract, sometimes that's what gets you through it.” Now that Lambert definitely understood, sometimes the thought of his nest and his Alphas was the only thing that got him through some years, and now Jaskier was another incentive to make it back to Kaer Morhen. “The only reason I was out on my own is I don't have a mate, no one ever caught my eye... before now.”

The words snapped Lambert out of his trance. He couldn't stop staring at the ring, wondering how it would look with his bracelet, both silver and sparkling in the light of the fire in his room, Jaskier's soft eyes on him as Geralt and Eskel snored nearby. And now he saw a third Alpha tucked on the other side of the bed, green hued eyes smiling at them... “What? What are you talking about?”

That far too sly smile was back and this time, Aiden chanced to touch him, a small brush against Lambert's elbow, almost chaste after what they'd shared already. “I'm not the kind to mince words: I like you. I haven't had an Omega for a rut in a really long time, and I think you were as attracted to my scent as I was to yours. That's why I chained myself to the tree. Normally I don't have to, but I didn't want to go after you in blind need. Then you came to me.” Aiden moved closer, hand sliding down to Lambert's hand, fingers brushing over the ring. “But you smell...” Aiden closed his eyes and breathed in deep, sighing contentedly. The smell of happy Alpha filled their camp site and Lambert couldn't help the low purr building in his chest. “You smell amazing, but there's something. Involved, not claimed. You mentioned a pack. Wolves, I get it. I don't want to push in where I'm not welcome.”

Lambert blinked. He didn't know where to look, Aiden's eyes were far too warm and gentle, but his smile a little sexy and wicked, and the fucking ring on his finger... there was no safe place to rest his eyes. He shut them instead. “School of the Wolf, we're... it is a pack thing, but not...” _If you just let them mate you, this wouldn't be so difficult_ , he thought. _But if you were mated, you never would've met Aiden..._

“Fuck.” Lambert scrubbed a hand over his face and leaned away. “I need, I need a second.” They'd known each other for less than a day, was this crazy fucking Alpha really asking Lambert to start courting? Did Witchers do that? Geralt and Jaskier seemed to be courting, but he wasn't sure, that might just be Jaskier keeping his Alpha in line while they were on The Path, which seemed like a _Jaskier_ kind of thing to do.

But the most important question of all: did Lambert want any of that? Did he want to be courted, wooed like any normal Omega, when he'd never been normal before? Did he want to bring Aiden home for winter, all three Alphas sniffing each other out before going about the business of taking care of their Omegas? Lambert didn't have the answers to any of those questions, but when he opened his eyes and saw Aiden sitting quietly, watching, waiting for his answer, Lambert knew he wanted to try and find out.

“I like you too,” he said finally, hands still covering his face. Oh, he probably should look Aiden in the eye for this, it was only polite. Dropping his hands to his lap, Lambert opened his eyes and looked at the waiting Alpha taking slow, deep breaths to try and catch any changes in his scent, sharp eyes attentive. “But, I don't know what I want... from this.” Were they a this? No, not yet, but he wanted to find out. “Can we travel together for a bit? Feel things out? I'll let you call it courting if it makes you happy.”

“Will it make _you_ happy?” Aiden asked.

“Yeah, I think so.” Courting an Alpha he just fucking met (really, he was never going to live that one down) and wearing his ring... Lambert never thought he'd find himself in this situation, not once in his very long life. “As for the smell. It's a pack thing... I don't want to explain it right now. Is that alright?”

“Of course, that's fine. We're Witchers, if I wanted a chaste Omega I'd... actually, a chaste Omega sounds boring, I prefer a little adventure.” Aiden winked, actually fucking winked at him, and Lambert didn't immediately roll his eyes. Well, that was as good of a sign as any.

“A little adventure, huh?” Lambert rolled up to his knees, moving in closer, so their lips were almost touching. “You've come to the right bastard, I can promise you that. Now, are you going to kiss me or not?”

All the tension in Aiden left in a rush of breath. “Fuck, I thought you'd never ask.” Chapped lips met his, almost as plush as Eskel's or Jaskier's. Lambert shouldn't compare, but that wasn't what he was doing, he was trying to make Aiden fit. In his head. Into his pack. There were a lot of steps to go through before Aiden got anywhere near Kaer Morhen, Lambert didn't even know if he wanted that. They might get sick of each other after a few days, part with fond memories and a nice ring on Lambert's finger, but it was good for now, it was so damn good.

Tingling fire followed wherever Aiden's fingers brushed—over Lambert's neck, settling across his collarbone before slowly pulling his shirt off—and he found himself moaning into the kiss the way he moaned on a knot. It was good, so fucking good, but that's where they stopped, kisses and cuddles before sharing a meal and sleeping. Aiden gave Lambert his space, only reaching out every once in a while to brush a hand down his arm, remind him he was still there.

They traveled together for a few weeks, heated kisses soon turning into deep, sensual fucking. Aiden stopped in a town and bought a jar of something viscous, Lambert thought potion ingredients until they were around their fire that night, their clothes already coming off. “Bought some oil,” Aiden whispered between kisses. “I want you to fuck me tonight.”

Lambert missed the feeling of a tight hole around his cock, Jaskier's lovely ass still a few months away. “You sure? Alphas don't usually do that.”

“I'm sure.” He lay back on their bedrolls, peering over his shoulder, wiggling his ass enticingly. “Need me to explain, or you think you got it?”

Lambert's cock twitched, his slit and his ass both leaking. Aiden's eyes fluttered closed as he tasted the slick on the air. “Oh no, I've got it, don't worry.”

Oiling one finger, Lambert worked the muscle open. It was definitely different than an Omega, who usually just wanted to open up and let any good cock in, but Lambert was patient, massaging the muscle, whispering and cooing for Aiden to, “Just relax, let me take care of you,” as his free hand rubbed the Cat's back. By the time Lambert had three fingers in, Aiden was purring, hips thrusting back to get more.

He lined up the head of his cock—dripping with oil and a bit of his own slick—and pushed in. “Ugh, fuck.” His head dropped between Aiden's shoulder blades. He was tighter than any Omega, even when they tried to clamp down on a knot. “You're. Fucking. _Insane_ ,” he panted. Crazy Cats, he knew the stories, but that didn't stop him for a moment, especially when it led to Lambert getting a taste of Alpha ass. He'd talk with Jaskier this winter, see if they could manage with Geralt and Eskel...

They went their separate ways a few times, Aiden had contracts he wouldn't talk about (Lambert could guess, he knew the reputation Cats had, most of it deserved) but always found each other once again. Right before winter, Aiden presented Lambert with another ring. “Found it a few weeks back, it made me think of you.” Once again, it was a simple silver band, but this stone was dark, obsidian or something similar. It still caught the light same as the greenish stone and Lambert slipped it on his other hand, admiring the way they both looked.

“Thank you,” he said, then pounced on Aiden, kissing him long and deep.

Before Lambert knew it, there was a familiar pull in his stomach, the one urging him home for the year. This had no doubt been the best year he'd ever had on The Path, being _courted_ by an insane Alpha who didn't care that Lambert was as crazy as him, didn't care that Lambert had other Alphas waiting for him.

They talked about it a little, as Lambert got more comfortable. So far, Jaskier was the only one to know the whole story. Aiden should know too, if Lambert really wanted to keep him around (he fucking did, oh did he want him around, every morning, every evening, he wanted to see those eyes when he first woke up and when he went to sleep at night) he needed to make sure they were on the same page.

The night before they parted, Lambert took Aiden's hands in his and... explained. The fire crackled merrily next to them like all the other nights they camped together, only they normally made love as it warmed them, they didn't have serious discussions about Lambert's pack. Aiden listened, nodding thoughtfully, his thumb brushing over the back of Lambert's hands, a surprisingly soothing gesture.

When Lambert finished, he leaned back and sighed. “So that's it. That's all of it.”

“Right... Let me see if I understand,” Aiden said. “School of the Wolf can pack bond, but you aren't bonded. There's a human Omega with you too, and you both share a heat. If I wanted to come, you'd have to ask permission from your... _not_ Alphas? Do I have that right?”

“They are my Alphas,” Lambert said. His voice dropped and he squeezed Aiden's hands. “But you are too... I want you to be. But I have to ask. Not permission, it's—”

“A pack thing, you said.” They were silent for a while, their fingers twined together, both deep in thought. “I don't know if I could actually share you with another Alpha, much less two. Another Omega, maybe...”

“Yeah, I understand.” And that really was the problem, wasn't it? Lambert wasn't mated, but he wasn't free, not like that. He loved Geralt and Eskel, wouldn't give them up for the world, and now that they all had Jaskier, winter was damn near perfect. If he couldn't bring Aiden home, if all they had was their time together on The Path... was that enough to make him worth it? Lambert was a rotten bastard sometimes, there was no way an easy rut partner made up for all his other bullshit.

“But I'm willing to try.” Lambert's eyes flew open and he found Aiden gazing at him, all the softness and care he always had. He expected it from Geralt and Eskel, but for anyone else to put up with him... Lambert sometimes didn't _get_ Aiden. “What do we need to do?”

“I need to ask if I can bring you. Next winter, not this year.” Yes, they were archaic rules Lambert didn't give a fuck about, but they were there for a reason. Vesemir was full of stories of the “old days,” like when Osbert brought a Griffin—Keldar, if memory served—to stay the winter without running it by Rennes. The head of the School of the Wolf was usually a Beta, and watching always calm Rennes hit the roof as he pulled apart six fighting, snarling Alphas still haunted Vesemir's nightmares.

“If you ever wondered how Osbert lost that chink out of his neck...” he grumbled darkly.

So yeah, Geralt bringing an Omega home was one thing, an Alpha might be different.

“I'll talk to them this winter and meet you in spring. If that's... good?” Here it was, Aiden's last chance to back out. Tell Lambert they had fun but he needed to be on his own again. A Witcher was solitary on The Path, or he needed to go back to the caravan, something; it was his last chance to tell the truth, that he didn't really want to be here...

“It's perfect.” Aiden purred and leaned in, brushing his nose across Lambert's cheek. He did that now and again, scented Lambert. It was different than the way Geralt and Eskel did it, where they just dove in and took a big sniff. Aiden was always soft, barely brushing against Lambert's skin, getting a small taste of his scent before coming back for more later. “Meet in Ard Carraigh?”

“Yeah, sounds good.”

They spent one last night together, Aiden slowly thrusting into Lambert, sweat dripping from both of them as they tried to stay as close as possible, close enough to smell, taste and kiss. Lambert licked into Aiden's mouth, drinking him in. It had to last him all winter... They parted the next morning, Lambert wearing both of Aiden's rings. He had a plan. This winter, he'd ask his Alphas to add another to their pack... after he asked Jaskier's advice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leaving Geralt and Eskel to tend to the horses, Jaskier pulled Lambert through the great front doors, their hands locked together. As soon as the old stones muted the cold, Jaskier tugged off his glove and pushed up his sleeve, presenting his wrist to Lambert. “Eskel got it for me, and a matching one for you too. It goes with the one Geralt already got us. It'll be perfect, both of us matching for our heat.” He threaded their fingers together, leaning in.
> 
> “What!” Jaskier gasped and pulled back, his gaze darting back and forth between Lambert's hands. He saw the rings and his mouth dropped open, practically bouncing with excitement. “Lambert, is this what I think it is?” Rubbing his thumbs over both bands, his eyes went somehow wider. “With Eskel's bracelet, you'll have a complete set!” Two rings, one for each hand, two bracelets, one for each wrist, yes, Lambert noticed that too. He was already on his way to being a proper Omega, covered in courting jewelry. “Oh please, tell me who it is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aiden meets the pack :) I think I mentioned before, the Aiden in this isn't as smooth as I normally make him, because in this a/b/o interpretation, all the Alphas are kind of dumb, following Jaskier's lead. I'm actually surprised "dumb alphas" wasn't a proper tag already.
> 
> Please enjoy <3

Lambert arrived earlier than normal, grunted at Vesemir and headed to his room. He closed the door behind him, breathing it in. It still smelled like him and Jaskier curled together as they fucked, and he smiled. His Omega, and his Alphas would be here soon... but it was another year (hopefully) until he could have his newest Alpha with him.

The rings and the bracelet sparkled on his hands. Vesemir caught sight of them and raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. “The others should be here by tomorrow night, they weren't too far behind you.” Good. Lambert didn't like to wait.

When they were close, Lambert went out to the courtyard to meet them, first sitting, then pacing. The green stone on his ring caught his eye again and again. Aiden. He wanted Aiden, here in his home, with the rest of his pack. Geralt and Eskel would give him whatever he desired, they were good about that, but Lambert truly wanted them all to fit together. Jaskier would be able to figure it all out. He hoped.

Though he was tired from the trip, as soon as their blue-eyed song bird caught sight of Lambert, he ran across the courtyard into waiting arms. “Lambert!” he squealed. Lambert wrapped his arms around Jaskier's hips and lifted him, turning them both in a circle just to hear more of those beautiful, happy sounds.

“Hey, Jaskier. My Omega...” he whispered into fragrant hair.

“My Omega,” Jaskier answered back, then tilted his head down to claim Lambert's lips. A warm tongue swept inside his mouth almost immediately and Lambert let Jaskier in, let him taste as deep as he wanted. He'd gladly spend the rest of winter with Jaskier's lips against his, there really was no better way to be.

But the chill always got to Jaskier quickly and Lambert nibbled one last time before setting him down, ignoring the small pout that quickly melted away. With his feet back on the ground, Jaskier nuzzled their noses together before tilting his head to the side, letting Lambert in for a good sniff. Honey over warm oatmeal, with a layer of sweat from their travels, oh, Lambert had missed Jaskier's smell. He offered his neck as well and didn't tense at the cold nose and chapped lips that kissed before pulling away. “Let's go inside.”

Leaving Geralt and Eskel to tend to the horses, Jaskier pulled Lambert through the great front doors, their hands locked together. As soon as the old stones muted the cold, Jaskier tugged off his glove and pushed up his sleeve, presenting his wrist to Lambert. “Eskel got it for me, and a matching one for you too. It goes with the one Geralt already got us. It'll be perfect, both of us matching for our heat.” He threaded their fingers together, leaning in. As their lips brushed, Lambert felt the hard bump of Jaskier's little prick rutting against him. Hmm, he wasn't one for going at it in the front hall, but the others were taking their sweet time, might as well—

“What!” Jaskier gasped and pulled back, his gaze darting back and forth between Lambert's hands. He saw the rings and his mouth dropped open, practically bouncing with excitement. “Lambert, is this what I think it is?” Rubbing his thumbs over both bands, his eyes went somehow wider. “With Eskel's bracelet, you'll have a complete set!” Two rings, one for each hand, two bracelets, one for each wrist, yes, Lambert noticed that too. He was already on his way to being a proper Omega, covered in courting jewelry. “Oh _please_ , tell me who it is.”

“Later.” He brushed a kiss against Jaskier's temple. The front doors opened and Geralt and Eskel walked in, flocking over for their love and affection. They did not notice the courting jewelry. Or, if they did, they said nothing about it.

“Come on.” Geralt pulled them up the stairs. “I want to get naked.” True to his word, as soon as the bedroom door closed behind them, Geralt started stripping his clothes, their bags forgotten for the moment.

“I have something to ask,” Lambert said. The whole room ground to a halt, two pairs of yellow eyes on him and one set of blue. “Can you all... sit on the bed? With clothes on.” Geralt and Eskel were distracting enough on their own, they'd barely touched him and already Lambert felt a hint of slick between his cheeks, or maybe that was from Jaskier scenting him.

Shirt half off, Geralt sighed and sat down, pulling Jaskier close. Eskel finished kicking his boots off and sat on Jaskier's other side, leaving a gap for Lambert. But he didn't sit, he couldn't. He had too much nervous energy and started pacing, not looking at any of the others. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Jaskier holding a calming hand on each, there to soothe, prevent over reactions. Somehow, Lambert loved Jaskier more than before, which he didn't think possible a moment ago. He made a mental note to worship Jaskier's ass as long as the other Omega wanted this heat; while he loved Geralt and Eskel to the moon and back, it was nice to have someone who understood what being an Omega was all about.

Lambert stopped pacing and hung his head for a moment, then turned to face the bed. “I met an Alpha on The Path. He's a Witcher, School of the Cat. His name is Aiden, and I want him to come stay next winter. Do I have my Alphas' permission?” No one spoke for a long moment, Geralt pressed his lips into a tight line and tangled his fingers with Jaskier's, as if to give himself something else to think about.

Eskel's mouth opened and closed a few times before asking. “Did you... is he your mate?” Hesitant eyes traveled over what little of Lambert's skin they could see, searching for a mating bite.

“No, I'd never do that without you. And that leads me to the second part of my request. I want us all to bond.” Jaskier's face lit up and Lambert lifted a hand to stay his excitement. “I want Aiden too. He's... we spent a lot of time together this year. Being with him feels as right to me as being with you. You don't have to answer now.” Because Lambert fucking knew, the best way to get the absolute _worst_ answer out of Geralt was to rush him, and Eskel followed his lead, giving two bad decisions. “But I would like an answer before we all leave for spring. Otherwise I'm wintering with Aiden.” There had to be stakes involved or the White Wolf would put it off forever, no matter how much Jaskier needled him about it or Eskel made sad eyes. Geralt nodded, more to himself, and grunted.

“Alright.” Lambert sighed, relaxing a little as the first of many weights disappeared from his chest. “Hot spring?”

Geralt and Jaskier went ahead of them, but when Lambert tried to follow, Eskel caught him by the wrist, pulling him in close. He took a silver chain out of his pocket, matching the one Jaskier now had around his other wrist, but with thicker links, more sturdy. “Those from him?” he nodded at the rings.

“Yes.”

“Hmm, at least he knows how to treat you right.” Eskel's too expressive eyes asked without words and Lambert offered his bare wrist. He'd have to take all his jewelry off for the hot spring, lest the minerals start to corrode the only pretty things Lambert owned, but he wanted Eskel to put it on for him. He wanted his Alphas to know how much he loved them... even if he loved Aiden too.

* * *

They started asking questions after that first night, and they came at the most random times. Lambert mostly asleep against Geralt's chest, and suddenly there was a mumbled, “School of the Cat?”

“Yes.” He didn't open his eyes but he knew the look across Geralt's face: brow furrowed, like he was working on a difficult puzzle made of two pieces. For all his monster related knowledge and skill, Geralt was a dense when it came to the Alpha parts of his life.

“His... school, doesn't mind?”

Lambert shook his head. “They pair bond, but he's okay with the pack thing. He knows it's important to me.” He squeezed tighter to Geralt and buried his head between his pectorals, fuck that chest was far too fine for a man and Lambert loved it, almost wanted to nibble on Geralt's tits to make him moan, make him stop thinking about Aiden when he should be thinking about Lambert.

Geralt grunted and let Lambert alone... Until the next morning, when again he asked, “Does he know about Jaskier? Is he alright with a human?”

“Yes, he really is.”

The oddest time for questions was definitely in the middle of their heat. With Jaskier dozing underneath him, Eskel spooned behind him pounding away, a tongue licked up the back of Lambert's neck, followed by, “He's good to you?”

“Ugh, Eskel, not—” Not when Lambert felt his _other_ Alpha's knot swelling, pushing against his rim, begging to be inside.

“Tell me,” an almost feral growl, fingers biting into his hips. Crushed under their combined weight, Jaskier started to stir, but was too tired to move much.

“He's amazing. Smells like home, like he belongs with us already. That's why I want him here,” Lambert growled back as the knot started to spread him open. Fuck, it was better every time it happened. “Want to be covered it all of you, I want to feel like the most loved Omega in the world.”

“You are,” Eskel snarled. He dug his teeth into Lambert's shoulder, not hard enough to break the skin, but hard enough to raise a love bite. “I'll give you anything you want, as long as he's good to you.”

“He is, you all are.”

Towards the end of winter, when the snows were already starting to melt, Lambert hadn't received an answer. He hated having to follow through on his threat—spending the next winter with Aiden—but it was the only way. Leaning against Geralt's chest in front of their fire while they listened to Eskel and Jaskier moaning and groaning down the hall, Geralt whispered into his hair, “If you want him, he's welcome here.”

He rubbed his face against Geralt's chest, scenting him, allowing one hand to travel down and tease that thick cock through layers of fabric. “Thank you. I promise, you'll like him. He knew he was about to go into rut and tried to stay away from me. But I found him anyway.” He told Jaskier the story, the bard's eyes going wide at their _destined_ love affair. Whatever it was, Lambert liked it, and he wanted the others to be okay with it too.

When the snows melted enough to set off, they all went their separate ways. Instead of starting on his normal route, Lambert turned towards Ard Carraigh to meet Aiden and tell him the good news.

* * *

Meeting up so early in spring was probably a mistake. First, Aiden was ecstatic to see Lambert, almost grabbing him and kissing him in the middle of the street. But a sharp knuckle jabbed him in the side before dragging him to an alley. Then and only then was he allowed to lick inside Lambert's mouth, relearning the taste he missed through the long winter.

“I can come, really? That's great. And you want to mate, did they agree to that?” So many months thinking about Lambert and not being able to touch him, Aiden was ready to vibrate out of his skin. They got a room at the inn and got properly reacquainted before setting out together.

The year with Aiden was bliss, moving from contract to contract, sharing their gold and their resources. They separated now and again, but always came back to one another. They journeyed to the same spot for Aiden's rut, this time going without the chain. But as the year went on, Aiden had more time to think. “What if they don't like me?” he asked, leaned against Lambert's shoulder in their camp.

“I like you, so they'll like you.”

“What if they don't want me in the pack? I don't want to cost you your family.”

“You won't.” He ran his nose through Aiden's hair, frowning at the worry tainting his scent. “We are a pack, and like I've said, Eskel and Geralt would bring me the moon. Geralt found a bard and his third thought was 'Lambert will like him.' It'll be good, promise.”

“Alright.” Aiden bit his lip, but pushed down his anxiety, Lambert deserved his attention more.

When they reached the foot of the Witcher's Trail, dark thoughts started creeping up once again. But they had to focus on the climb, Aiden wasn't used to it, he needed to trust Lambert to get him safely to Kaer Morhen. _Of course he'll keep you safe_ , Aiden thought, _you fucking love him_. And that was the scary part. He didn't just like Lambert, he wasn't just a good friend, a rut partner, and an amazing fuck, he _loved_ him. And now he had to prove that love to his pack of Alphas and a very bossy sounding human Omega. Actually, Aiden kind of liked that in an Omega (obviously). He was worried about the Alphas, definitely worried...

Concentrating on the trek up the mountain helped, but as soon as those gates loomed in front of him, the pit of Aiden's stomach went cold. “It's alright.” Lambert took Aiden's hand, and although they couldn't really feel each other through the layers and thick gloves, he appreciated the touch. “We usually meet in the inner courtyard.”

Aiden's eyes swept everywhere. He knew the story, of course, the battle that happened here, that took most of the School of the Wolf with it... Lambert told him a few weeks ago, his voice thick with tears he was too proud to shed. But there was still life here, four Wolves, a human, and now a Cat. Just as he spotted a large crack in a wall and started to imagine what could've happened to make it, a shout of delight zinged through the air. “Lambert!”

“Jaskier!” Lambert's hand pulled away from his and he ran clear across the courtyard in less than a second, catching the other Omega and pulling him into a searing kiss, long fingered hands gripping his cheeks like life, a pink tongue licking deep into his mouth.

Aiden blinked. He didn't even notice the Alphas slowly coming closer, he was too distracted by Lambert's Omega. He thought—Lambert _told_ him, he really did, “Jaskier shares my heat, we stay in the same nest,” but for some reason, Aiden assumed he was merely a companion, not a man close enough to stick his tongue down Lambert's throat. Apparently there was a lot he still didn't understand about this _pack_ thing.

“They need a moment,” a warm voice said. Two Alphas approached him, the white hair—obvious, Geralt—and Eskel. Aiden tried to call up all the things Lambert said; Eskel was very kind, even tempered... But his mind went blank again at the obscene smacking sounds coming from Jaskier and Lambert. The Wolf fully opened his mouth and let Jaskier sweep his tongue inside before the bard bit his bottom lip, until the flesh was kiss swollen and red. Only after this did he tilt his head to the side for the human to smell him. Here Aiden thought that was the first step of a proper greeting...

“I see that. Lambert said he had an Omega, I thought he meant...” It sounded so stupid. Aiden was supposed to be prepared, he and Lambert talked about this visit all year, and here he sounded like a dumb ass in front of the Alphas he was planning to share an Omega with. Maybe there was enough time for him to make it back down the mountain, hide his face at his own stupidity.

“Yes, Jaskier is an odd one. I brought him and maybe thought Lambert would like having another Omega to share his heat with. I didn't expect _that_ ,” Geralt said. Though he nodded towards the display still going on (Jaskier had his legs fully wrapped around Lambert's waist, the Witcher's hand under his ass to support his weight) his eyes were on Aiden, running over him like he was trying to figure out a riddle someone asked him. He didn't know what to make of the Alpha Lambert dragged home, and honestly, Aiden didn't know what to make of the ones he encountered here.

Geralt took a step towards him, going in for a greeting, but Eskel yanked him back. “They're done. Inside.” Jaskier was very averse to the cold. He hated it with all of his being, another thing he and Lambert had in common. He often whined about their courtyard reunions going too long (like it wasn't his fault for tongue fucking Lambert for ten minutes straight) and Geralt and Eskel had learned by now: as soon as they were done, he'd demand to go inside, more chatting would not be tolerated.

They all shuffled inside to find Vesemir waiting. He saw Lambert's swollen lips and the spit shining on Jaskier's chin, and shook his head. “Wonderful first impression you two make. Hello, Aiden, my name is Vesemir. Welcome.” His eyes slid to Geralt and Eskel, still standing away, giving the new Alpha space. “Please take care of _this_ before dinner.” He gave a little nod of his head and went back to the cooking fire, preparing the feast of roast boar for tonight's dinner.

“Take care of what?” Aiden asked.

“Yeah, remember, I told you what we had to do?” Even though Geralt waited to the last fucking minute to give his answer, Lambert spent all of the previous winter checking and double checking Wolf customs. The ones they didn't use anymore and Lambert pretended to hate with every fiber of his being. But it was important this time... Aiden was important.

“What to expect when you're expecting another Alpha?” Jaskier joked at the time, reading over his shoulder in the library.

Aiden blinked and let Lambert grab his hand, tugging him in close and wrapping his arms around his waist. “Yes, I remember. But then you spent a quarter of an hour tonguing another Omega. I can barely remember my own name.”

Jaskier scowled. “It wasn't a quarter of an hour...”

But Lambert was all business now. He read the notes from Witchers long dead, what to do when a new Alpha came to stay the winter. With Aiden's arms around his waist, chin resting on his shoulder, Lambert beckoned Eskel close. “Eskel, meet Aiden.” He tilted his head to the side and Aiden did the same, letting Eskel lean in.

Fresh grass and wind curled around Lambert's solid, stone scent, like a moss covered bolder on a hill; earthy, comforting, a scent Eskel recognized but couldn't quite place. He breathed in deep, letting it fill him before he backed away. He nodded when Geralt arched an eyebrow and Lambert tried to hide his smile. He knew Geralt needed to get Aiden's scent as well, but if they had Eskel on their side, Geralt would be a pushover. Well, _more_ of a pushover. Eskel followed Geralt's decisions, but he followed Eskel's instincts.

“Geralt?” The White Wolf moved in close, scenting the offered neck. He too smelled the mingling of scents, how Aiden seemed to fall in line with Lambert well, grass and wind on a rocky hillside, _more_ than Lambert's usual smell.

He backed away with a nod and tugged Jaskier into his arms. “Your turn.”

Jaskier tried not to wiggle back into Geralt but they all smelled his slick on the air, which earned him a little nip. “Can we please hurry? I want Lambert to ravage me.”

Lambert standing close by, Aiden scented Jaskier, humming softly. “I see what he likes about you. You smell... you smell like you belong.”

“So do you,” Jaskier whispered. They all heard it, but it felt like a quiet sort of thing to say, a whisper between lovers and friends, not a loud declaration. “You make Lambert happy, which makes me happy.”

“Thank you.” Aiden backed away, returning to Lambert's arms.

Scents exchanged, no blood shed so far, everyone breathed a sigh of relief, then headed upstairs. Jaskier tried to follow Lambert down the hall to his room, but he held up a hand, bringing them all to a stop. “I know you've been waiting for me to get back, I've missed you too, but it's Aiden's first night.” Lambert's eyes went from Geralt to Eskel, then back to Jaskier. “Can we discuss arrangements later?”

Jaskier was many things: far too horny for a human, with stamina he had no right to possess; a bit of a lush; wise beyond his years; and in possession of all the emotional intelligence they lacked, even if it was often covered with lust. Usually, as soon as he and Lambert saw each other, the lust won out, but this time he bit his lip and nodded. “Yes, I understand. But we will work out the details at dinner, I don't care how much Vesemir groans.” Blowing Lambert a kiss, he pulled Eskel and Geralt along with him. “Now you two need to fuck me. And you better make it good.”

Lambert turned to find Aiden standing there, stupid smirk on his face. “What?”

“Nothing. Just, a group of Wolves getting bossed around by a human, I think I'm going to like it this winter.”

“I'll boss you around,” Lambert grumbled, and pushed Aiden down the hall towards his room. Once the door was closed behind them, it didn't take long to strip out of cloaks and armor, the want to feel bare skin again after so long on the mountain was almost a burning need.

They didn't talk about how it actually went well in the front hall; Geralt didn't snarl when he offered Jaskier's scent like they all thought was going to happen, Eskel didn't curl a lip to show off his teeth as he did sometimes when his rut was close. It went as perfect as possible. Lambert thought it would give him hope for the rest of winter, but with heat only three weeks away, they couldn't take anything for granted.

But fuck, Aiden was warm and soft, so he forgot their worries for the moment and pulled him into the bed, his nest, the one that was covered in his scent, and Jaskier's, and the smells of his other Alphas. _Lambert's pack_. And now Aiden was covered in that same scent. The Omega inside him purred at the thought.

* * *

As soon as they arrived in the hall for dinner, Jaskier once again ran away from his Alphas to climb Lambert like a tree. Legs wrapped around Lambert's hips, fingers threading through his hair, their lips slid together, the obscene smacking sounds somehow sweet and tender. Lambert slipped one hand under the hem of Jaskier's shirt, stroking creamy soft skin and moaning.

Once again, Aiden stood stupidly as the three remaining Wolves rolled their eyes and sat down, discussing needed repair work, of all things, as if there weren't two Omegas making out in the middle of the hall.

“Food's up!” Vesemir grumbled, placing a tray with a bounty of beautiful vegetables down in the center of the table. Eskel rose and helped him bring the heavy roasting dish over, presenting their feast.

And just like that, Jaskier climbed off Lambert and sat between Geralt and Eskel. Lambert floated over to Aiden's side—lips swollen again, smelling like slick—and they dug into the homecoming feast. Jaskier let them enjoy for all of five minutes before starting to plan. “So, heat, three Alphas—Vesemir, don't roll your eyes at me, you knew this was coming—I have ideas.”

“You should spend a few days in Lambert's bed,” Eskel said. “Make sure it's covered in your scent so he doesn't miss you during heat. Lambert, you do the same in Geralt's bed, that way, the two heat rooms will smell—”

Jaskier slammed his fist on the table, hard enough to upend Geralt's mug, splashing ale over the old wood. Vesemir was quick enough (and paying attention, not distracted by Jaskier's ass like the others) to lift his mug before the hit came. He didn't like hearing about his pups' plans for heat, but it was amusing to watch Jaskier put them in their places.

“ _Why_ do you always fucking suggest two heat rooms?” Jaskier snapped. “I will not be separated from Lambert. This is only his fourth full heat. Do you know how many years it takes for a human Omega's heat cycle to settle? I was eighteen by the time I was coherent enough to not freak out at the sudden fever and the cramps.” And they knew, they'd seen it happen. Jaskier's second winter with them, Lambert's heat hit while he was alone stacking wood in the courtyard.

It began slowly, he stripped off his cloak, blaming the sudden sweat on his brow on the hard work. But soon it wasn't enough, his tunic and shirt followed, until he was barefoot in the snow, sweating like there was a volcano in the courtyard. When the pain finally hit, Lambert collapsed, his scream loud enough to bring the whole keep out to him.

“Quell! Do we have any?” Geralt shouted, voice cracking with tension. His Omega was in pain and there was nothing he could do about it, Jaskier insisted they never brew the potion again, severing their only small contribution to helping Lambert's pain. “Potion back stock, there must be some—”

“I've got him.” Jaskier started sweating with his own heat as he got a face full of Lambert's pheromones, but managed to get them all inside, up to the bedroom.

“Jaskier, Jaskier...” Lambert's eyes were distant, he couldn't see, didn't know what was going on... but he could smell Jaskier. No, he wouldn't be without him again.

Lambert closed his eyes at the memory. The week that followed was pure bliss, but the start of it... that was everything he always feared about a proper heat. He so wanted to touch Jaskier, draw comfort from the only other person who truly understood. He leaned into Aiden instead and smiled when fingers scratched through his hair, lips at his temple.

“I'm sorry,” Eskel whispered. “Three Alphas, I don't want anything to go wrong.”

His anger fading quickly, Jaskier nodded and tilted his head, inviting Eskel to take comfort. “I know, my love, I know. Yet it's doubly important that we not be separated this year, because we want to bond.” Blue eyes glittered, happy once again. “Let me and Lambert think it over. We'll let you know what we plan, and you will love it.”

“I'm sure we will,” Geralt said.

The rest of the dinner conversation turned towards The Path, stories from the last year, how Aiden and Lambert found hunting together. It was good, almost normal. The scent of home curled around them and Lambert smiled, this was going to work, he just knew it.

When Vesemir bid them good night and headed to bed, Eskel's eyes slid to Aiden. “So, you bring a Gwent deck?”

Ah, Aiden was ready for this. Lambert warned him Geralt enjoyed setting Jaskier's Gwent skills loose on unsuspecting marks and taking them for all their gold, Eskel apparently had picked up the habit. Before he could open his mouth to let the Wolves know he was on to them, Lambert grabbed him and yanked him to his feet. “Nope, hot spring. Everyone.”

“Yes, perfect,” Jaskier said.

Once again, the bard was in Lambert's arms, the two of them kissing and snuggling as they walked, leaving the three Alphas in their wake. “Pre-heat,” Eskel said with a shrug. “They'll be over it in about a month.”

Though Aiden was comfortable with the Witchers around him, he didn't know if he was _that_ comfortable. They were supposed to have a few “getting to know you” weeks before they were expected to be naked together... But as soon as they reached the hot spring, Aiden found himself quickly convinced. A little faster than them, Lambert and Jaskier were already stripped bare in the center of the pool, reenacting their greeting from earlier. As Lambert's tongue licked up Jaskier's throat and the other Omega cooed, they all slid into the water, Aiden floating to the opposite side from Geralt and Eskel, as they all watched Lambert and Jaskier carry on.

Though the mineral water had its own scent, the humid air also trapped the rising lust pouring from Lambert and Jaskier, diffusing through the heavy air and surrounding the Alphas. The scents Aiden only briefly caught earlier wafted over to him too—Geralt cold like fresh snow, Eskel woodsy and thick—mingling with Lambert's solid stone and Jaskier's warm sweetness. The scent of the pack surrounded them all and not a single Alpha growled, or curled a lip in challenge. They all just sat in the water, too entranced by Jaskier, now rutting against Lambert's thigh as the youngest Wolf worked a finger into his hole.

They soaked for less than an hour, watching the show until it became too much and Geralt pulled Jaskier into the circle of his arms. “I need you. Especially after _that_.”

They all got out and went upstairs, separating at the top of the crumbling steps. Eskel's room sat between Geralt's and Lambert's but if you went by how much Jaskier whined and his wide, sad eyes, you'd think Aiden was taking him to the other side of the world. “Pre-heat,” Eskel said again by way of explanation.

As soon as the door closed, Lambert seemed to forget all about the rest of his pack and descended on Aiden, devouring him with demanding fingers and hard teeth. Omega Witchers were more than a little rough and Aiden couldn't get enough of it. He let Lambert do whatever he wanted, climb on top and ride him well into the night, the scent of the others light on their skin.

* * *

The door slammed open the next morning and it was Lambert's restraining hands that kept Aiden from leaping from the bed, snarling at whoever might disturb him and his Omega. “Just Jaskier,” Lambert mumbled, eyes still closed. “First night, I'm usually with him.”

“Yes,” Jaskier agreed. “But I gave deference to our guest. That ends now, Alphas are going hunting today, no arguments.”

“You heard the man.” Lambert shoved Aiden—who was still naked—out of the bed, opening his arms to welcome Jaskier.

As Aiden got dressed, he peered out into the hall. Geralt and Eskel weren't there, they didn't follow their Omega as he went into a room with a strange Alpha... maybe this pack thing was actually useful. He remembered the fights that broke out the second a newly mated pair returned to the caravan, old partners chosen for comfort felt suddenly slighted even though no one cared who bonded with who. They were Cats, so bloodshed happened. Wolves it seemed were a little more civilized... or maybe Jaskier was just that in command, either made sense.

Collecting his crossbow, he peered back at the bed. Lambert was fully on top of Jaskier now, his whole body thrusting, their fingers laced together. He looked into the hall once again, still no protective Alpha. Huh. “I'll see you later,” he said a little dumbly.

“See you. Fuck, Jaskier...” Lambert's voice was lost in moans and Aiden had to leave now or risk having to meet Lambert's other Alphas while fully hard. Not the best look.

They were waiting for him by the front doors, crossbows and other hunting provisions in their hands. Aiden's erection had died on his way down the stairs, but Eskel still smirked at him. “Pre-heat,” he grunted.

“Pre-heat,” Aiden agreed. “So, what are we hunting?”

“Dinner,” Geralt said, then headed out, Aiden and Eskel falling into step behind him.

They didn't speak for a while, traveling farther out into the valley to check Geralt's snares. Eskel managed to bring down a decent sized buck and they all preened, knowing they have enough to support their Omegas through to their heats. Witcher Omegas didn't need coddling, they were more likely to deck the man who thought them weak, but bringing in a good amount of game soothed the primal part in them all, the part the trials never managed to completely erase. No matter their school, every Witcher Alpha wanted to please their pack or their soon to be mate.

“Alright,” Aiden said when they were making the long walk back to the keep. “Jaskier's going on about his plans for their heat, but tell me, what are _your_ plans?”

Geralt shook his head. “It doesn't work like that here, we don't tell them what to do during heat, ever. We follow Jaskier's lead.” He came to a stop, staring up at the sky, the first few flakes of snow floating through the air. It was just starting to stick to the ground, muffling their already quiet footsteps. “Up until a few years ago, Lambert took Quell during his heat, to dull it.”

Aiden nodded. “I'm familiar. Those who can't get away from the caravan use it to dull their scents, keep from driving the rest of us into a frenzy.” He knew first hand that a proper heat, sodden with hormones and adrenaline, where they all ended up stinking to the heavens afterwards, was more than fulfilling, but Quell had its uses.

“We'd never even thought of _not_ using it, never let Lambert have a full heat. Jaskier taught us the error of our ways. We follow his lead, whatever he wants—whatever Lambert wants—that's what we do.” Golden eyes locked with his, one scarred eyebrow arching. Most Witchers had facial scars, Aiden had one, Lambert had a few, so did Eskel, but Geralt's chiseled good looks were somehow enhanced by his. Aiden would be lying if he didn't admit to admiring the White Wolf a little in the hot spring last night. “Are you willing to follow what our Omega says?”

“Without question,” Aiden answered almost automatically. He didn't know what he'd say up until the moment he said it, the words suddenly appearing on his lips. But they felt right. Lambert trusted Jaskier, he was part of their pack, and he wanted Aiden to join them, no way he was turning that down, not after he saw first hand the love the others had for his Wolf.

Geralt grunted and started walking again. Matter solved, then.

By the time they got back to the keep, Vesemir took their game from them and nodded up the stairs. “They're in the big guest room, told me to send you up there. Heard banging and scraping, so fuck knows what they've done to it.”

Eskel nodded. “I'll come back down and help you butcher those when we're done.”

“Hmm, I won't hold my breath.”

Aiden tried not to smirk at the sight of both Wolves going red behind the ears. Vesemir hadn't spoken with him much, they were too focused on preventing an Alpha brawl, but Aiden liked the old Beta. He was a solid fellow, a nice buffer between the rough moods of his pups. The more Aiden saw of this little family, the more he understood why Lambert wanted him to be a part of it. Cats were supportive of each other, but one could never completely count out an ulterior motive; School of the Wolf seemed to favor the unconditional brand of love.

He followed Geralt and Eskel towards the guest rooms. There was a small room on one side of the hall, but they entered another door that opened on a large room with two big beds in it. Two beds that now smelled thoroughly of Omega.

Before they could all lean in and drink down the scent, Jaskier's voice brought them back to attention. “Stop! Right there is far enough.” Aiden fidgeted. They were still at the threshold, crowded in together. Cats didn't like being squished... But Lambert was shirtless, his arms draped around Jaskier, softly licking and kissing his neck, getting their full attention.

“This is our plan.” Jaskier opened his arms with a flourish, indicating the two beds. “Aiden won't be comfortable sharing Lambert's heat in the same bed with us—which is reasonable, they're all too close for their own good—” three matching whines filled the air, Jaskier ignored them. “However, I will not be separated from Lambert. Vesemir allowed us the use of the guest room—ow!”

Lambert bit down harder than normal on Jaskier's neck. “Don't lie, you gave him no choice.”

“Fine, I commandeered the guest room,” Jaskier admitted. “Regardless, we moved the beds close enough together so we can touch each other should we so wish, but Lambert and Aiden will stay separate from Geralt and Eskel.” Eyes that were usually so soft stared them down one at a time, pressing his point home. “Lambert and I will build the nests, none of you are allowed in here until we say. I don't want one bed smelling too much like Geralt, or too much like Aiden, just me and Lambert at first. We'll scent the room and it should smooth out any flares of possessive tension you three might have.

“Now, here's the tricky part.” Jaskier took a deep breath. “I want to mate, bond with Geralt, Eskel and Lambert. I've wanted to since the first winter I spent here, it's all I've ever wanted.” Out of the corner of his eye, Aiden saw the three Wolves swell with pride at the human's words. “Lambert wants that too, but he also wants to bond with Aiden. If it's going to happen, it'll be towards the end of our heat when we're all a little more coherent. Are you alright with this? It wouldn't be a traditional pack bond, but a pack bond plus one...” His voice still firm, but there was a new warmth to it. No longer delivering instructions that would be followed, but there was a question to it. _Do you really want this?_ “You don't have to decide now. Give it some though, I know Lambert and I have.”

Aiden didn't have to think, he'd spent almost two years mulling it over, ever since he first caught Lambert's scent and followed him into a tavern just to hear his name. If the price of Lambert's love—eternal love, tied together for as long as they both still drew breath—was also tying himself to the pack, Aiden didn't see a problem. He'd do anything for Lambert. “I'm ready. I'll mate with you all, if that's what it takes.”

Though he half expected Eskel and Geralt to scowl, the smiles on their lips were welcome. “I don't think we'll have to do that,” Geralt said, “but I get it. We'd do anything for you two.”

Tears started to well in Jaskier's eyes and the need to hold them was overwhelming. He held Lambert instead. “Thank you. This will be an amazing year, I promise.”

Lambert rescued his shirt from the bed and got dressed. They all went back downstairs to help Vesemir with the game they brought in. All three Alphas couldn't help but preen as Jaskier and Lambert talked over the feast they'd have before heat. Their talk stoked the deep need the three had to take care of their Omegas, and in a few weeks time, they'd be able to do just that once again.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Aiden settled into the castle. Training in the morning was better with four and he got to see the differences between Lambert's style and the other Wolves. They were bigger than him, but just as fast. Aiden didn't expect Geralt to nimbly hop from foot to foot, changing direction nearly as fast as he did before going in for a strike.

The days were filled with chores, then lazy hours lounging in the library or the hot spring. Lambert worked at his still and Aiden found his own activities to pursue. But sometimes, when he came down to look for Lambert, the prickly bastard was gone. He saw him and Jaskier carrying blankets, furs and cushions from all corners of the castle, storing them away in their new heat room, preparing.

One day, Aiden woke up to find the pillow he'd been using was gone, the other side of the bed cold and empty. “Lambert?” he said groggily, reaching out to try and find him.

The door burst open, Eskel standing with his breeches untied, shirt half off his shoulder. “Their heat started an hour ago.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier and Lambert had been very secretive about the heat room, but promised two nests... This wasn't two nests. This was one giant nest encompassing both beds and the space between them, then spilling out over the edges of the beds, hiding them under layers and layers of blankets. Furs, cushions, other blankets and comfort objects covered half the room. Aiden spotted his pillow, along with one of Eskel's tunics, Geralt's shirts, at least three pairs of small clothes Aiden didn't realize were missing until that moment, and all the cushions from the best library chairs. There were hints of his own scent, mixed with Geralt and Eskel's around the room, but the thick fog of Omega was inescapable. More importantly, Aiden didn't want to escape. He'd happily suffocate in this fog and the briefest glances at Geralt and Eskel told him they were of the same mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just got back from my first day at work in six months... please be kind to me, I'm a little loopy.
> 
> Small warning: there is a brief mention of blood when they bond. I've never done mating bites before and I hate the scent gland thing that crops up in a/b/o, and my brain insisted "mating bites need to scar, scars need blood..." It's brief.
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who has read this fic, I hope you enjoy the smutty conclusion <3

Aiden's mouth went dry. “Seriously?” With Lambert and Jaskier pawing at each other constantly, they'd been in pre-heat for weeks. He was a little surprised it took this long to finally hit, what with the insane amount of build up behind it.

“Yes. They won't let us in until we're all there. Get up!” Eskel dashed from the room, Aiden right behind him. He didn't bother getting dressed.

He smelled it now, the thick cloud rolling through the entire castle, precipitating down from the tower guest room. Lambert, mixed with Jaskier's subtle sweetness, _fuck_ that was a powerful smell. Aiden's cock jerked as he took the stairs two at a time behind Eskel. When they got to the guest room, Geralt was pressed against the old wood, doing nothing to cover the hard cock sticking out of his open breeches.

He took one look at Aiden and growled low in his chest, a somehow playful sound. “Thank fuck. Jaskier! Lambert!” He pounded on the door. “Aiden's here, we're coming in!”

The door opened and the scent got stronger. Aiden didn't just taste it, he could _see_ it like mist in the air. If Kaer Morhen were some dank cave instead of a keep, he'd worry about a poison trap somewhere, but here it was all good, nothing but love and want and the scent of _his_ Omega, ripe and waiting to be taken. Aiden's eyes slid closed to better appreciate the smell enveloping them all, the other Alphas not even registering. How much was their normal scent and how much could be put down to careful preparation? Fuck, Aiden didn't know, he just wanted Lambert, any way the Wolf would have him.

The door slammed shut and he opened his eyes to find Jaskier on all fours in the closest bed, Lambert pounding into him, teeth latched on one side of his neck while his hand gently caressed a creamy throat. Wild golden eyes snapped up and he growled at them right as Eskel threw out an arm to hold Aiden back. “Lambert gets first round.”

“Fucking right he does, uh!” Jaskier moaned, his cock leaking onto the nest below them. Lambert growled again and pulled out, flipping Jaskier over onto his back and plunging in again.

Jaskier and Lambert had been very secretive about the heat room, but promised two nests... This wasn't two nests. This was one giant nest encompassing both beds and the space between them, then spilling out over the edges of the beds, hiding them under layers and layers of blankets. Furs, cushions, other blankets and comfort objects covered half the room. Aiden spotted his pillow, along with one of Eskel's tunics, Geralt's shirts, at least three pairs of small clothes Aiden didn't realize were missing until that moment, and all the cushions from the best library chairs. There were hints of his own scent, mixed with Geralt and Eskel's around the room, but the thick fog of Omega was inescapable. More importantly, Aiden didn't _want_ to escape. He'd happily suffocate in this fog and the briefest glances at Geralt and Eskel told him they were of the same mind.

They stood stock still, frozen in place, their feet filled with lead but their skin trembling with need. Aiden wanted to grab Lambert, throw him down and plunge into his slick hole, but it wasn't his turn. Fucking pack bullshit...

Jaskier was wrapped entirely around Lambert, his ankles hooked at the base of his spine, arms around his neck, his full weight hanging off. Jaskier glittered with a few more courting pieces—all silver—the bracelets from Geralt and Eskel, an anklet hanging delicately and swaying with Lambert's thrusts, and a smaller wolf medallion around his neck, clearly made to look like the school medallions, but also fine enough for an Omega. Aiden caught sight of his rings on Lambert's fingers and purred; though those hands currently held tight to another, he was still wearing Aiden's gifts, like he was still part of Lambert, no matter what went down in the next few days.

They were both deep into it already—an hour, why did no one wake Aiden?—and smelled divine. Geralt and Eskel smelled amazing too. The longer they stood together, the more notes of their scent he could distinguish: under Geralt's snowfall, there was the light decay of leaves and damp earth, the other sort of things that lingered on the ground until the winter snows fully melted; Eskel was exactly like walking through a forest, he smelled of cedar, pine, maple, with a bed of moss and thick musk under it all.

As if they were having the same experience, Geralt and Eskel leaned closer to Aiden, their noses twitching. “You smell...” Geralt's deep voice rumbled.

“I like it,” Eskel finished. Eyes heavy, almost shut, Aiden still saw a thin ring of gold wrapped around wide, black pupils. Their ruts were hitting and hitting hard. Since Aiden already had his during summer (he and Lambert grinding together, sweat pouring off them, leaving bites everywhere, mmm, good times) he expected to be the most coherent person for the next week. Though he saw the trove of rations and water skins next to the nest, he fully expected to be sent for food at least once. Had to keep his Omega strong so Lambert could fuck as much as he wanted to.

But, the thing was, Aiden wasn't feeling... altogether normal. Not for a heat, anyway. True, he hadn't shared a heat with anyone in a while, but he caught a few whiffs from the caravan, those who weren't quick enough to get themselves away and had to tough it out locked with their partner for a week. Even then, the slight scent of heat on the air always made his skin tighten, his mind conjuring thoughts of maybe joining... he never did, but the fantasy was there.

It had never felt like this before, his body hadn't reacted to hints of heat with sweat beading all over his skin, sparks surging down his spine. Aiden's hips canted against the empty air and he opened his mouth wider to taste Lambert and Jaskier's mingling scents. A hand traveled down his stomach of its own accord and wrapped around the base of his cock, stroking lightly.

Geralt grinned, nudging Aiden's arm. “Rut's coming.”

“What? No. I had mine in summer. Lambert was there...” The words lay heavy on his tongue. Why was he talking? They didn't need to talk, he needed to wait his turn to take his Omega and wring as many delicious noises as possible out of him. Lambert had been smelling riper and riper the last few days, and now his scent had blossomed, like cracking open a rock and finding diamonds inside, it was cool on Aiden's tongue, and he wanted _more_.

The trembling in his legs was suddenly too much and Aiden leaned into Eskel. Also a little unsteady with the overwhelming nature of rut, he caught him, smirking just like Geralt. “Oh yeah, your rut's coming.”

“Already _had_ ,” Aiden insisted.

He looked at the bed and found those golden eyes on him, Jaskier's head was still thrown back in bliss and sweat beaded down Lambert's face, covering them both. His lips pressed together, he was close, but he wasn't looking at Jaskier anymore, he was focused on Aiden. “You smell,” he inhaled deeply, releasing a shaky exhale, “fuck, I can't wait to have you next. Give me that cock, I _want_ it.”

Jaskier picked that moment to come loudly, his limbs tightening around Lambert, pulling the other Omega over. Sweat and slick shined on Lambert's thighs, both his own and Jaskier's. They collapsed, still twined together and Lambert licked up his neck, across his eyelids and down his cheeks. “He needs a knot,” he whispered, then pulled himself away, staggering to the other bed.

Jaskier whined as soon as they lost contact, his arm flailing weakly. All three Alphas stayed pinned in place at the door. They hadn't been given permission to move... Blue eyes flashed up to them, petal pink lips pulled back into a feral snarl. “ _Get in me_!”

Snapped out of their stupor, Geralt and Eskel dashed to the bed, cradling Jaskier in their arms like he was as delicate as spun sugar, not digging his teeth into Geralt, ripping at Eskel's shirt like the feral, heat mad Omega he was. Aiden's brain caught up a moment later and he ran to the other bed. Already naked, he had Lambert's hot skin pressed against his in mere seconds, lips on his neck. “Triggered your rut, huh?” he smirked, even as he rolled onto his back and let Aiden settle between his knees.

“Yeah, I guess so.” Words were hard... slow... They could never show Lambert how he really felt. His cock throbbing, it didn't take much to find Lambert's hole and push in. A deep wave of satisfaction rolled through them both and Aiden pressed their foreheads together. “I love you.” Alright, maybe those words said what he truly felt.

Lambert's cheeks were already red with heat, the blood pumping hot and hard through his body. He was glad for it, otherwise Aiden might see him blush. “Kiss me.” A familiar tongue pushed passed his lips and they were both moaning, hips grinding and snapping. Lambert liked to be on his back for the first knot, he liked to look into the eyes of his Alpha. He didn't remember ever discussing this with Aiden, he simply knew. Yes, he knew exactly what Lambert needed.

On the other bed. Geralt and Eskel were taking Jaskier apart. Geralt on his back, Jaskier balanced on his chest as he fucked into his already dripping, well used hole—Lambert did good work softening the other Omega up—and Eskel rested between their spread legs, licking up slick as fast as possible, fisting his own cock. They didn't care one wit about the other Alpha scent in the room, and neither did Aiden, they were all too focused on their partners. In the back of his mind, Aiden knew Lambert would want at least one round with Geralt and Eskel (probably more) and he didn't know how he felt about handing him off to another Alpha, _two_ other Alphas, but fuck, when pleasure broke across his face, legs squeezing with all his strength, chanting his name... He wanted to give Lambert the world, and if the world included Eskel and Geralt, that was fine by him.

Jaskier's climax crested again, this time he had a knot to squeeze down on. “Lambert,” he panted. “I want to look at Lambert.”

Geralt rolled them over, still locked inside, and arranged their limbs. Jaskier's arm flopped towards the other bed. With Aiden's cock making him forget his name, Lambert reached out blindly until long fingers caught his. “It's good. We're good...”

“So good.” Jaskier smiled, sighing happily to himself. Eskel was still hard and waiting for his turn and nuzzled at Jaskier's soft cock. He lifted his legs to let wide shoulders crawl between them and cooed as Eskel licked him back to hardness.

Lambert's body fluttered and clenched around Aiden, shouting as he came. Aiden thrust hard and fast, his knot swelling. His own orgasm exploded through him and he collapsed on top of Lambert, cock still pulsing, Lambert's body clamping down. Just as they were tied together, Geralt's knot slipped from Jaskier and Eskel took his place. He didn't let go of Lambert's hand for a while, not until Eskel's knot went down almost half an hour later and Geralt moved in for another turn.

“You got him?” Geralt grunted at Aiden as he pushed in, the bard already moaning and thrusting back into him.

Lambert was very grabby. Accustomed to two Alphas, almost no waiting, he scratched at Aiden, trying to pull him in again and again, desperate for his knot. But Aiden was more than able to keep up. As soon as his soft cock slipped from Lambert, one look at that beautiful face, sparkling eyes and strong jaw, not to mention the brush of his courting jewelry on Lambert's hands, and he was hard again, ready to push back inside. It wasn't long until he was covered in Lambert's slick, watching his own come leak out of his hole. His cock twitched at the sight of it. “Oh yeah, I'm good. Let you know if I need help.” Geralt nodded and shifted his attention back to Jaskier, nuzzling his neck as dexterous fingers threaded through white locks.

There was an ebb and flow to a pack heat. Everyone wasn't going all the time, feeding off each other constantly. Jaskier started first and stumbled through the halls this morning to grab Lambert, setting him off as they made their way up stairs. He crashed first too, energy depleted for the moment even as Lambert and Aiden kept going, fucking hard enough to move the bed and rumple the nest a little. Blue eyes watched them, Geralt and Eskel calm around him, licking the sweat, slick and come from Jaskier's skin. At one point, Eskel rolled him onto his stomach and sat between his cheeks, licking and sucking at his hole. Jaskier wiggled and gasped, reaching out for Lambert's hand.

Fingers tangled together once again, Jaskier's eyes fell closed. “I'm going to sleep, I think...” He trailed off and soon enough, he was dead asleep, Eskel still eating his ass like he was at a royal banquet. This gave even Aiden pause. He knew falling asleep while knotted was common, but with an Alpha's tongue in his ass? This bard was definitely a strange one, no doubt.

Soon enough, Aiden's energy started to wane, his skin cooling. The dire need to constantly touch Lambert faded to a low sizzle for the moment and he closed his eyes...

He woke with Lambert riding his cock, Jaskier sitting on Aiden's chest as they kissed. A quick glance to the other bed showed the Alphas passed out. “Good, you're awake,” Lambert said. He climbed off Aiden and shoved him off the end of the bed. Aiden barely caught himself before his ass hit the floor. Settling Jaskier back on their pillows, Lambert swallowed his cock, pushing himself up onto his knees and wiggling his ass in... invitation? Aiden climbed back into the bed and thrust in Lambert's dripping hole. He groaned around the cock in his mouth, which made Jaskier groan, which woke up Geralt and Eskel.

The second bed shifted, but neither of them came to snatch the Omegas away. Sleepy eyes smiled a little before closing again and resuming their nap. When Aiden felt the pull of sleep a few hours later, he gladly let Lambert fall into the other bed, Geralt and Eskel kissing him all over, sniffing the traces of Aiden on his skin. Geralt nosed at Lambert's hands, licking around the ring with the green stone before looking over at Aiden, acknowledging his right to court Lambert in a way. They were in the middle of heat, it felt too late to give _permission_ now, but he appreciated it still. His rings, Geralt and Eskel's bracelets, it made sense. Somehow, this pack thing worked really well.

Day two, day three, Aiden lost track, he woke with Jaskier in his arms. “You're alright,” Jaskier said before the Cat could scamper away. He nodded towards the other bed where Lambert was pinned between Geralt and Eskel, both their knots inside him. _Fuck_. Aiden hadn't even considered something like that... it seemed impossible, two Witcher knots, two Wolf knots. But Lambert looked like he enjoyed every second of it, eyes hazy with bliss, his scent calm and radiating satisfaction. “As you can see, he's well taken care of a the moment.”

“Yes, I do see.” A quick examination of their position told Aiden Jaskier must have arranged his sleeping body. Both arms were wrapped around his slim hips, one leg shoved between Jaskier's. “Are they alright... with this?”

“Shouldn't the question be 'am I alright with this'?” But the smile on his lips quelled the panic inside Aiden before it began to build. “They haven't noticed. When they both knot inside Lambert they tend to get... lost. Rutting through a heat is new for them too.”

“Yes, Quell dulls everything.” Since Jaskier seemed very content to be in his arms, Aiden chanced a small lick at the back of his neck. Sweat and the taste of their other partners met him and he purred, rubbing his cheek against the spot before going back for more.

Jaskier arched his neck to give him room. “You know, Lambert is my Omega too. I want what's best for him, same as them.”

“And?” Aiden asked between licks. Jaskier's skin really was addicting, he knew now why Lambert crawled all over him in the weeks leading up to their heat. His rut was in a lull right now, but fuck if Jaskier's taste and smell weren't stoking his fire... “Did I pass the test?”

“Hmm, undetermined.” Before he knew what was happening, Aiden was on his back, Jaskier settled across his stomach. Out of instinct, his hands fell to his hips. Fuck, he smelled slick on the air, felt it against his stomach, saw a trail as Jaskier moved down... down...

Jaskier's hole rested against the head of his cock and Aiden's breath caught, panic souring his scent. “Lambert, what—”

“Iss fine...” Lambert slurred from the other bed. With two knots inside of him, he was understandably out of it, but his eyes still tried to meet Aiden's. “I want my Omega to love you too.”

“Is this alright?” Jaskier asked. His thighs quivered with the effort it took not to simply slam down on the cock that was oh so close.

A quick glance at Geralt and Eskel—neither seemed to notice, too wrapped up in Lambert—and he nodded. “Yeah, you're alright.”

Since meeting Lambert, Aiden began to understand there were more levels to happiness. The elation of warm fingers and lips against his skin, the pure contentment when their eyes met across the room and all the things they wanted to say were spoken with a glance, but he did not expect the wave of incandescent bliss that washed over him when another Omega sank down on his cock while Lambert watched. Still a little spaced from the two knots inside him, Lambert smiled. “Show him a good time, baby, show my Alpha how amazing you are.”

Aiden tried to look up, pay attention to Jaskier, only to have the bard push his gaze away. “Look at Lambert, I want you to think about us together. I know you three enjoy that.” Geralt grunted, as if trying to agree from the haze of sex his mind had him willingly trapped in.

Time blurred together, as it always did during a good heat. Eventually, Lambert and Jaskier whined about wanting each other and the Alphas reluctantly let them go. They crawled into the space between the beds, Jaskier already sucking on Lambert's tongue. Eskel spooned up behind Geralt to get a better look, his cock pushing against that tight ass. “Later,” Lambert grunted against Jaskier's lips. He wasn't even looking at them, but he knew Geralt and Eskel grabbed at each other just as much as they went for him and Jaskier. “I wanna watch you rail Geralt good at proper.”

“Oh yes, _please_ ,” Jaskier moaned. “They're so beautiful together. Remember last year? Geralt had teeth marks on his back for a week.”

“And Eskel kept licking them every night, fucking remembering when he put them there. Yeah, fuck, I loved it,” Lambert picked up the story. “And how they—they used our mixed slick?”

“Yes, that was perfect.”

The dirty chatter continued, Geralt, Eskel and Aiden hanging on every word. None of them reached out to touch their Omegas, they simply understood, this was their time too. When Jaskier came, clamping down on a knot that wasn't there, Lambert growled, biting his shoulder until they both relaxed and fell into the nest. They were asleep in seconds, still curled around one another.

For the first time, Aiden had only Geralt and Eskel for company, no Omega buffer between them. Eskel held Geralt close on the other bed and smiled softly at Aiden. “You can come over here. If you want.”

“But you don't have to,” Geralt added quickly. “If you're comfortable there. But you should know, we want you with us too. You... you fit well.”

“Thank you.” Aiden stayed where he was. He wanted to watch over Lambert, couldn't take his eyes off of him in fact. “This... is this working?” The pack, sharing a heat with so many. Aiden felt fine, there were no flares of jealousy, only playful growls as Lambert or Jaskier teased them.

“Yes, it is.” Eskel's eyes were closed, sleep pulling at his voice, but he opened them again to look at Aiden. “It is for us. As far as I'm concerned, you're welcome in our pack. Welcome to bond.” Geralt grunted his agreement before biting down on Eskel's neck.

Ah yes, bonding...

Lambert hadn't said anything short of “I want to,” and neither had Jaskier. It seemed a bad thing to keep secrets over, but the Omegas worked on the heat room together and that turned out perfect. He trusted Lambert, and Lambert trusted Jaskier.

Aiden pushed it to the back of his mind and closed his eyes, best sleep while Lambert and Jaskier slept, that way he could keep up when the next flare hit them all.

* * *

The heat was starting to wane, they all felt it. Heat induced rut only went on for about three days, so Aiden, Geralt and Eskel were mostly in their right minds as they took care of an exhausted Lambert and Jaskier. With so many Alphas, their bodies forced them to another climax, and another. At one point, Lambert's legs shook so hard he couldn't hold himself up and Aiden had to lay under him while Geralt fucked him. So used to four or more hands on him, Lambert purred the whole way through despite his exhaustion. Eskel and Geralt hadn't looked at him the way they looked at each other (loving moon eyes that screamed _I want to fuck you tenderly_ ) but they started moving around him, all three working in a seamless harmony.

Jaskier started floating over to Lambert and Aiden's bed more often, nuzzling against Lambert's chest before either passing out, or begging the Omega to fuck him. Eskel always dragged him back after an hour or so, but there was no snapping. Three Alphas and a blood, rage free heat. Amazing.

Jaskier snapped awake, eyes suddenly wide. “Now! We do it now!”

While Geralt and Eskel took a moment to rouse from their doze, cocks still glistening with slick, Lambert was instantly awake. “Yes. Now. Aiden, fucking move.”

This wasn't the first time Lambert physically kicked him from the bed and Aiden dodged out of the way, standing dumbly outside the nest as Jaskier and Lambert kissed, bites getting harder and harder as they went. Their hands started clinging in a new way, more than desperate, it was almost like, if they didn't touch, they'd die.

“Aiden, come here.” Eskel sat up, pulling Geralt against one side, extending a hand to Aiden. The whole week, Aiden hadn't joined them, preferring to simply share Lambert and Jaskier between them, but this time his knees buckled, dropping him onto the bed close enough to lean in.

It must be some invisible pack thing he couldn't hear or see because as soon as Aiden fell against Eskel's side, Jaskier lifted his chin and Lambert bit down. _Hard_. They all smelled the blood on the air, heard Jaskier's low whines as he held tight to Lambert, hips thrusting. The warring sensations of a little pain mixed with the overwhelming fulfillment of a mating bite... it was a heady thing.

If Lambert took an extra few seconds savoring the copper tang across his tongue, no one said anything about it. He pulled away soon enough, lapping over the punctures. The blood stopped, leaving red, then dark pink marks as the bite took. It would be tender for days but it was there. They were fucking mated and there was no going back.

Pleasure flooded every sense Jaskier had and Lambert guided him down to his own neck, growling happily when teeth sunk in. He wanted to hold Jaskier forever, have those teeth in his skin until the White Frost came to kill them all, but the Alphas were getting restless, waiting for their turn. Finally, Jaskier licked across his bite and pulled back to kiss him. Lips smeared with each other's blood, Lambert breathed in deep, their combined scents suddenly more entwined than ever before.

Jaskier reluctantly pulled from his arms and climbed into the other bed just as Aiden returned to him. “Where do you want it?” He didn't care where Lambert wore his mark, as long as it was there and they were together. The scent of blood, sweat and slick on the air, Aiden never wanted anything more in his entire life, not coin or food or drink, just Lambert, forever...

Lambert turned, exposing the other side of his neck. “Here. Now please. Fucking bite me, Aiden.”

Aiden did bite. He sank his teeth deep, savoring the taste of Lambert on his tongue. Forever, this was _forever_. Fuck.

* * *

When they emerged from heat a day or so later, Vesemir was waiting for them in the hall, the cooking fire roaring, smelling delicious. He took one look at them and wrinkled his nose. “Bath first, food later. Jaskier still smells like slick.” They _all_ probably smelled like slick, but they were still too wrapped up in the new bond bites to care. Feet dragging from exhaustion, they all went down to the hot spring and cleaned up.

Vesemir determined them “clean enough” for dinner and they all fell on the roast, their mouths too full of meat and bread to talk. Yes, they'd get around to showing off their new bond bites; Lambert had Jaskier and Aiden at his neck, Geralt and Eskel each claiming a spot on the fatty swell of his hips. Jaskier's shoulders were decorated with teeth marks and he melted every time he caught a glimpse of them, but he couldn't stop running his fingers over Lambert's mark at his throat. Geralt and Eskel sank their teeth into each other'sshoulders, the wide marks sitting nicely next to Jaskier's slightly smaller one, Lambert's rounding out the other Wolves' set.

Aiden only had the one bite. Just Lambert's, worn proudly high on his neck, never to be covered.

It made an odd sort of sense, four bites decorated Lambert's body—the most out of all of them—and Aiden had the fewest. One. They all belonged to Jaskier, every last Wolf, but Aiden, he belonged to Lambert alone. _His_ Cat.

Outside the madness of heat, Aiden wasn't totally comfortable sharing a bed with them all. When he knew Lambert was getting anxious and desperate for the others, he sent him down the hall with a kiss and a promise to keep the bed warm. Some nights, Lambert stayed away until dawn. Others, he brought Jaskier back with him and Aiden watched as they made love, both sharing sloppy kisses and licks over their still fresh mating bites.

Towards the end of winter, Jaskier hauled them all into Geralt's big bedroom for a “private concert.” His words for sucking their souls out through their cocks, apparently. After Geralt and Eskel had their turns (Jaskier wiping the come off his lips with an obscenely casual flick of his fingers) his eyes turned to Lambert, who was getting more and more heated, Aiden's arms wrapped around him.

Aiden brushed his lips against Lambert's temple. “I'll see you later.”

Strong arms held him in place, along with piercing blue eyes. “I want you here with him. You smell lovely together.” Watching for any discomfort, Jaskier dropped to his knees in front of Lambert and took his cock between already swollen lips.

Aiden watched, entranced, as Jaskier sucked him down, one hand cupping Lambert's bare hip and stroking his bond bites, the other resting on Aiden's clothed stomach. He might only wear Lambert's mark, but if he was a part of Lambert, he was a part of them, however he wanted to make himself fit.

It only happened a few times, but after too much drinking, too tired to have sex but needing a cuddle, Aiden joined the rest of the pack. With Jaskier and Lambert in the middle of the giant bed, Geralt and Eskel behind the bard, and Aiden spooned up to _his_ Wolf, it made sense. Somehow, they all fit together.

Cats weren't a pack, and even the School of the Wolf had dwindled down to almost nothing... but they were still there. They had more than was ever supposed to be theirs and for the first time, Aiden knew what happiness looked like. It was shaped like a scruffy, prickly bastard of a man, and a blue eyed song bird that held them all together.

The End


End file.
